Presentaciones
by xAshleyG
Summary: Para Marinette ningún miedo se podía comparar con ser presentada ante su propio suegro. Ni los Akumas, ni revelar su identidad, ni empezar a salir con el modelo más famoso de parís era semejante a tener que enfrentar aquella seria mirada. "Sí cree que puede usar a mi hijo para ser reconocida, está equivocada señorita". ¿QUÉ? ¿PERO CÓMO SE ATREVE?


Sus ojos la miran con profundidad, mientras aquella seria expresión permanece fija en su rostro. Frunce el ceño con molestia, al reconocer a la chica ganadora del concurso y el primer pensamiento que pasa por su mente, es que se está aprovechando de su hijo, con el objetivo de poder destacar en su mundo.

Ella mira al suelo llena de nerviosismo mientras Adrien sostiene su mano con fuerza tratando de darle aquella fortaleza que tanto necesita para enfrentar a su futuro suegro. Atrás queda la valentía que destaca a su propio alter ego y siente náuseas, al tener que enfrentar uno de sus más grandes temores.

Ser aceptada por el familiar más cercano del chico que quiere.

Si tiene que ser franca admitirá que la única vez que sintió un miedo semejante, fue cuando sus identidades fueron reveladas luego de aquel ataque realizado por un Akuma, que los obligó a correr hacia un callejón, antes de que todos los espectadores se dieran cuenta de las personas que estaban bajo la máscara. Recuerda abrir los ojos con terror, quedarse sin palabras y pensar que él se decepcionaría, antes de que despejara sus dudas al rodearla con sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Con una valentía que haría sentir orgullosa a su otra identidad, alza la mirada y decide enfrentar sus propios miedos. No puede evitar fruncir el ceño con extrañeza, al notar aquella mirada de odio y antes de poder preguntar al respecto, la boca del hombre se abre para dejar salir una frase llena de desdén y sarcasmo.

-Así que esta fue la única forma que encontró para cumplir más rápido sus sueños- comentó fulminándola con la mirada- Sí cree que puede usar a mi hijo para ser reconocida, está muy equivocada.

Su boca se abrió con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras y miró con rapidez hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la mirada de rabia que poseía su novio en su rostro.

Se sintió tan humillada, que no pudo evitar mirarlo con enojo y dejar atrás toda aquella admiración que sentía por él, para poder enfrentarlo y defender sus sentimientos.

-Discúlpeme señor Agreste pero sí usted cree que necesito tomar este tipo de medidas para destacar por mi trabajo, no sé por qué me dio aquel premio y admitió que tenía talento- por primera vez el hombre la miro con sorpresa y se quedó sin palabras, ante el carácter que poseía aquella chica- Conozco muy bien mi potencial y no necesito usar a nadie para cumplir mis sueños.

Sintió que apretaban su mano con mayor fuerza y una mirada de orgullo de Adrien, le hizo sonreír con dulzura.

-Sinceramente más allá de la opinión que tenga sobre mi, creo que se equivoca con Adrien- continúo con una fuerza, que su propio alter-ego envidiaría- No me interesa su fama, ni cuál será su próxima portada. Me interesa aquel chico atento, amable, divertido y dulce que hay detrás de la cámara- los ojos de su suegro la miraban atentamente y parecía esperar el golpe final, con el que seguramente perdería la batalla- Puede pensar lo que quiera sobre mi, pero creo que el único que tiene derecho a juzgar mis sentimientos, es su propio hijo y sí usted no es capaz de ver todo aquello que yo veo en él, no debería ser padre.

La chica giró con rapidez dándole la espalda y se soltó de Adrien con suavidad mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Los ojos de su hijo lo miraron con decepción, mientras se arrepentía de haberla traído en primer lugar y caminaba con rapidez para alcanzarla.

El diseñador se quedó de piedra, mientras por su mente pasaba aquel recuerdo que había dejado atrás con el pasar de los años; mismo que lo incluía a él, a su hermosa esposa y a su propio suegro.

 _ **"No crea que estoy con su hija sólo por su físico, eso es lo que menos me interesa. Sí no puede ver lo maravillosa que es, no debería ser su padre".**_

Sonrío con ironía ante la semejanza de la situación y decidió dejar su orgullo de lado, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y su hijo lo odiara para siempre.

-Nathalie, no dejes que Adrien abandone la casa y pídele que me espere en la entrada, junto con la señorita Dupain Cheng- solicitó luego de escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea y levantándose con rapidez del escritorio.

 _Era hora de una disculpa._


End file.
